


Sneaky

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Eight days of  Sam/Dean [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Drabble, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam plots to get Dean to change...at least his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

Sam was going to have to eat his words, every word about Dean’s old west fetish. There was something about seeing his brother embrace the era that made him damn sexy.

That was the reason he was currently trying to think of a good way for them to impersonate Texas Marshals. The thought of Dean in a pair of cowboy boots and a hat was enough to make Sam think it was a great idea. The thought of Dean in bed with them on was even better. Now all he had to do was convince Dean it was his idea.


End file.
